Am I Really Wanted
by Rea-Beam
Summary: After a fatal accident, Hinata goes to live in Suna because no one wants her in Konaha. Now she returns to see if it still remains true.
1. Prologue

A/N - Alright so this is my first fic so this is probably going to be really crappy. Man, way to boost my self esteem. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it and if not o well.

Normal- is for the present time

_Italic- is for flashbacks (o I know how we feel about those things)_

Summary: After a fatal accident she was sent away to live in Suna because no one wanted her in Konaha. Now she returns to see if it still remains true.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Naruto. I just own a bunch of the manga though.

* * *

Prologue

It was the dead of night and the snow was falling. Silence engulfed the forest and the only thing to be heard was the crunching of snow and the whisper of the wind. She did not know why she came out, she just felt like she had too.

She did not know where she was going; she let her feet guide her to where she was going. The moon and stars were out and lit her way to where ever she was headed. She shivered as the wind nipped at her arms and legs. She suddenly stopped. She looked up to the scene before her and her eyes widened.

It was a small clearing that she did not know was even there. A small stream ran through it and glittered in the moonlight due to it being frozen over. The snow around the clearing also sparkled in the nightlight. The snow had yet to be stepped on and she did not plan on going any further. It was too beautiful to ruin, so she just stood there and looked at the sight before her.

She then started to cry silent sobs. She had held it in until now and wished someone; anyone would be here for her to cry into. She recalled the conversation she overheard before coming to this place.

_She could not sleep and wanted to get away. She started to get out of bed when she heard voices in the hallway. She quickly went back to bed and listed in on the conversation._

"_We are in quite the predicament aren't we?" said a man with a gruff voice. She did not seem to recognize who was speaking but continued to listen._

"_Yes, it would appear so." This voice sounded lighter and younger then the first. There was a slight pause before they started talking again._

"_If no one will take her, what will we do?" spoke the first man._

"_I'm not sure. We want her to stay in Konaha, but that may not prove to be possible. Other relatives live too far away and the ones that live here do not even want to have the responsibility of taking care of her. Not even her own uncle wants to take her in." said the second._

"_Seems quite the shame really, she wouldn't be that much trouble to look after. She usually takes care of herself most of the time anyway." they continued to go back and forth, this started to get rather annoying to the little eavesdropper nearby, but she remained silent._

"_We may have to send her away" at this the girl's pale eyes widened as to what the second man had said. "I just have no idea where to send her though."_

"_Well, we could send her to Suna." the first said. She did a small gasp, unheard by the men. Suna was not a horrible place, she had went many times with her father on business trips, but it was too far from home for her tastes._

"_Now why would we send her there? I didn't think anyone in the family lived out there." it was true, most of her family lived in Konaha. _

"_They don't but I received a call this afternoon from the mayor of Suna."_

"_The mayor? What did he want?"_

"_He read from the paper that Hiashi had died. Said they were college buddies back in the day. He wants to take care of hinata for us."_

"_What?! Why would he do that?"_

"_I'm not quite sure myself, but he said that it wouldn't be to much trouble considering he had three of his own and that he and his kids developed a fondness for her."_

"_Well I don't see what it could hurt. If no one wants her by the end of the week we'll call him to tell him when to pick her up"_

_Their voices started to drift away and that's when she slipped out the window._

And now Hinata was here. Alone. She continued to cry and hugging herself. She knew she would have to go to Suna. She knew none of the family wanted her, not even her dear uncle and cousin that she loved so deeply.

"It's not fair" she said in a whisper and more tears came out. She was thinking of her mother that passed away four years ago when her sister was born. She loved the snow and passed that feature to Hinata. They would watch the first snowfall together because her mother said it was always something magical. Hinata wanted to believe it so badly that it hurt, but once her mother died she stopped.

"It's not fair" a bit louder this time. She thought about the phone call she answered a week ago. A man said there was a horrible accident and that her father and sister were involved. She already knew what he was going to say before he said it. They were gone.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled it making her voice echo throughout the forest. Now she was thinking how she was not wanted and how she was going to be sent away from her home. But what was really here for her now.

Her crying ceased and wiped away the residue from her face. She took one last glance at the snowy scene in front of her and walked away. The wind blew at her again making her short indigo hair come off of her face. She walked all the way home and went back to bed. She would start packing tomorrow.

* * *

A/N- Ok so that was it. My crappy beginning. I think I could have done better, but I'll improve over time, maybe. So if you want you can review my story if you see fit.

P.S. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say it.


	2. Chapter One Coming Back

A/N- Ok before I go on to my happy state of mind I need to say something first. (bows very low to the ground) I am soooooo very sorry about the stupid ass underlines in the first chapter. I was stupid and did not look at it before I posted it. So I fixed it and I hope it will not make your eyes hurt anymore. (A special apology to **dragonlayer** and **Drazen** **Fushichou** who commented on the lines, but read my story anyway even though it made their eyes hurt. )

Now I go to my happy state of mind. OMG I can't believe I actually got reviews! It made me so incredibly happy to know some of you liked my story. So this chapter I am dedicating to my first five reviewers: **dragonlayer, shining kitsune, animeprincess619, Drazen Fushichou, and HeartBrokenHinata. **This is also for the ones who added this to their alerts and or favorites, but did not review.

Ok now on to the story. pauses wait a minute. Just to let you all know now this chapter skips ahead like seven years so the characters will be between the ages of 15-18. I will also say now that I will try to keep everyone in character, but if they happen to be a little OOC please do not kill me. Ok, I'm done now.

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself, but I do not own Naruto. I do however own a Kakashi keychain. Random.

* * *

Chapter 1

Coming back

She opened the door to what was once the house she lived in. It had not been touched since she left seven years ago. Her pale lavender tinted eyes observed the contents of the home.

The furniture had been covered with white sheets to protect from collecting dust; however the floor was not so lucky. A thick layer of dust clung to the ground. On the walls were imprints of squares and circles, probably picture frames that had once been there.

'Guess nothing has really changed since I left' she thought to herself. She removed her shoes and bag and walked onto the dust covered floor. Dust particles come up with every step she took. She flipped the nearest switch to test the lights. They blew out.

'Need to get light bulbs when I go out' she was already making a mental list of what to get for where she will be living for awhile. She went around the house checking other appliances to see if they worked. Everything worked fine except the lights for some odd forbidden reason.

She finally made it upstairs to where her old room had been. She opened the first door on her left, but stopped short. She looked down the hallway, seeing three other doors. Two of those three doors would not be disturbed.

She was broken from her thoughts from a small vibration in her jeans pocket. She quickly took out her purple cell phone that she had received as a present not to long ago. On the screen read New Text. She smiled and walked into her room while looking over the message. It said 'Did you get there yet?'

She quickly replied by texting 'I just got here so don't worry'. Although the person on the other end might have had a reason to worry seeing as she had driven there all by herself.

She then went back to looking at her room. The furniture, like downstairs, was covered in sheets. There was a small bed in one corner and a desk in the other. There was a small window door that led out to the balcony and a door that led to the closet. There was no bathroom connected to her room. She would have to use the one in the hallway. Her walls were plain white and showed no evidence of pictures on the wall. 'Also get some paint'

She walked over to the bed and pulled off the sheet letting it fall to the floor. She then plopped herself on her bed to look at the ceiling. She did not feel like unpacking and cleaning was out the question right now. She had two weeks to do that, along with doing other necessary things.

Why two weeks? Because that was when she would start her second year in high school. To be more precise, Konaha High. She would not have time to do anything else once school started.

She was thinking about what it would be like living here again. She did not have any real friends when she left here years ago. Her father did not really want her to have friends. So now she had to try to make some new ones if possible. She wanted to find people that wanted to be her friend. That was her main goal.

Being wanted by someone did not come naturally to Hinata. She would have to work to get noticed by anybody. That's how it was in Suna, but luckily she had people that cared for her there.

Hinata finally let sleep consume her she feel asleep. She knew it would not be easy living in Konaha again, especially if you have no one to help you through it all. But she would make it through somehow.

* * *

A/N- Alright so there it is and all its glory. Sorry if it was shorter than the last chapie, but the next one should be longer. And I know some of you might be thinking where the other characters are?

Sasuke: Yeah, where the hell am I anyway?

Me: What the hell are you doing here? Anyway don't worry I plan on introducing most of the other characters in the next chapter cause that's when Hinata goes to school. So that means more than likely that Sasuke will appear very soon.

Sasuke: That doesn't sound too convincing.

Me: Ignore him. By the way if anyone wants to give advice or anything else I'm totally open to them. So Please Review.

P.S. - Same thing as last time. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it.


End file.
